


Love has no boundaries

by Nerdy_Emo_Cookie_Prince



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Emo_Cookie_Prince/pseuds/Nerdy_Emo_Cookie_Prince
Summary: Virgil has lung cancer, and his doctor has just given him bad news, and on his birthday no less! He tries to hide it from the others, but the find out on their own.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Love has no boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: talks of death, cursing, terminal disease, kissing, graphic sickness  
> Parings: Romantic Prinxiety, Romantic Logicality, Romantic Receit  
> Word count: 2,491

Trembling, Virgil brushed his hair out of his eyes as he tried to register what his oncologist was saying. Treatment resistant. Chemo. Tumor. Terminal.  
The words all ran together and smothered him in fear and dread as Virgil desperately tried to collect his thoughts. “Virgil, are you listening?” Virgil looked up to see the doctor looking at him with a concerned frown. “Oh, yeah, I’m listening.” The doctor continued. “The treatments so far have not been working. I’m sorry. There’s nothing we can do.” Virgil looked at the ground as he held back tears. “I understand. Do you at least know... how long I have?” The doctor glanced at his chart, and answered sadly “My calculations estimate 11-13 months.” “Thanks doc.” Virgil stood up and grabbed his phone. “I gotta go.”

Virgil rushed out of the clinic as fast as he could. He welcomed the rush of the cool, December air he met as he stepped outside the doors. He glanced at familiar establishments and landmarks as he walked toward home. He waved at the local hot-topic manager (who was outside adjusting the door’s sign), and dropped a ten in the case of a guitarist as he passed.

He acted as if it were a normal day, even though his world had just come crashing down on top of him.

•••

When he finally reached his apartment, Virgil slid the key into the lock and pushed open the door. As he stepped inside, he closed it behind him and set his keys on the hook. He was hoping to spend the rest of his afternoon alone, but when he flipped on the light switch, he was greeted by a loud “Surprise!” 

He nearly had a heart attack by the sudden sounds, but relaxed when he saw it was just his friends. Still, he was not happy they had scared him. “why the f*ck are you guys here?” He was confused, and he could see that the others were confused by his statement. “Don’t tell me you forgot!” Remus said as Logan let out an exasperated sigh. “Forgot what?” Roman gave Virgil an annoyed look, sighed, and said “It’s your birthday, d*ck for brains!” “Roman!” Patton scolded. ”language.”

Realization dawned on Virgil. “It is?” This time, everyone collectively let out a sigh. “How could forget your own birthday?!” Roman demanded. ”I dunno, I was kinda busy.” Roman huffed. “That’s not an excuse.” Virgil glared at him, and Patton had to step between them. “Look, all that matters is that he’s here now.” “Yes,” Logan agreed “It does not matter whether he remembered or not. he knows now, and he can celebrate.” 

“Well you better hurry!” Janus chimed. “Remus is about to do a finger swipe, and I can’t remember the last time I saw him wash his hands.”

•••

After Patton saved the cake from Remus’ dirty hands and they sang to Virgil, the six settled down in the living room to enjoy the birthday treat. “Thanks Patton! You didn’t have to make me a birthday cake.” Virgil said, crumbs falling out of his mouth. “No problem kiddo!” after he swallowed his bite, he took a sip from his drink. Logan saw this as an opportunity to ask Virgil something that had been on his mind since he arrived.

“So, Virgil, didn’t you have a doctors appointment earlier today?” when he heard Logan say that, Virgil nearly spat out his soda, leaving him in a coughing fit. He could hardly breathe and Patton had to run to the bathroom to get his medicine. After taking it, the others helped with his breathing exercises util his breathing went back to normal.

“You okay, dude?” Roman asked, obviously concerned. “Yeah”, Virgil said, clearing this throat. “I’m fine.”

The others didn’t seem to believe him. The room was awkwardly silent until Logan remembered his question. “As I was asking earlier, Didn’t Virgil have an appointment with his oncologist today?” “His what?” Remus asked. “His oncologist. It’s a doctor that specializes in treating cancer.” Logan explained. Remus nodded like he understood, even though he was still confused.

“So?” Patton asked. Everyone turned and looked at Virgil waiting, for an answer. He felt uncomfortable with all eyes on him, so he decided to answer them. “Uh, yeah, I went to go see Dr. Stokes today. He said we might stop chemo in a few weeks.” Technically, he wasn’t lying.

“that’s wonderful!” Patton exclaimed. “We should celebrate!” He got up from his chair. “I’ll go get the ice cream!” 

While he was gone, the other sides sat in silence.”That- that’s great Virge.” Roman said. ”I’m happy for you.” Virgil looked down at his feet. “Thanks.” Remus looked between the both of them, very confused. “Why are you b*tches so sad if he’s getting off chemo?” he asked. “I was about to say the same thing.” Janus said.

“I’m not sad.” Virgil lied. “I’m just uh...” “I’m baaack!” Patton called, walking into the room with two tubs of ice cream in his arm. He set them down on the table and turned around. He was surprised to see no one was smiling. “What’s with the frowny faces?”

“well,” Janus said, “We were just sad and were grieving your absence.” “Haha, very funny.” Patton said. “Anyway, who wants some?” “Me!” Remus called. “I suppose it would be nice to have a treat.” Logan said.

While the other sides flocked to Patton, awaiting their bowls of ice cream, Virgil thought it would be a good time to leave. He quietly slipped up the stairs and slipped into the bathroom. he took his meds and swallowed some water. then, he carefully shut the door and tip toed to his room. But, just as he was about to turn the handle, he heard a voice.

“Thought you could get away like that, didn’t you emo nightmare?” Virgil turned to see roman standing at the top of the stair case. He looked suspicious, but there was a undertone of worry in his eyes. “Why did you just leave like that?”

“I-uh-well-” Virgil sighed. “Look, it’s been a long day. I just want to go to bed.” Roman smiled sympathetically. “I understand. Get your rest, hot topic.” He took a step down the staircase, but turned back to look at Virgil. ”Goodnight.”

Finally, Virgil slipped into his room and shut the door behind him. He looked over at daisy, his black Labrador. he threw himself onto his bed and let out an exasperated sigh, rubbing her and raking his fingers through her fur. Today had been a rough day, but there was no way he’d be able to sleep, not even with daisy’s help. 

His thought were swirling around his head, not giving him a moment’s rest. How is he going to tell them? How could he pay for final treatments and a funeral? He barely had enough money to cover chemo! Who would take care of daisy? What would the others think? Would they be upset at him for not telling them sooner? What would Roman think?  
He laid in his bed for quite a while before his heavy eyes finally closed. He slowly faded out of consciousness, and to the welcome numbness of sleep.

•••

The next morning he awoke to the sound of his alarm going off. He glanced at the clock. 9:57! he was going to be late for work!

He quickly stumbled out of bed and quickly changed. No time for a shower. He brushed his hair and then ran out of his room.

He practically fell down the stairs, pulling his shoes on as he went. then, he ran to the kitchen and looked at the clock on the stove. Wait. the clock read 8:59. How could it- dammit! He forgot he didn’t fix his alarm clock for daylight savings time. now he was ready an hour early.

Virgil sighed. His life was really f*cked up right now. First his cancer, then him staying awake almost all night, and now he had a hour less sleep than he could have had. Oh well. c'est la vie.

Since he had time, he decided he would make some coffee. He fixed the machine, put in the filter and coffee grounds, and waited. He was going to need this coffee today.

•••

Logan yawned and stared at his ceiling as he stretched, sitting on the edge of his bed. He pushed himself up and off the bed, walking to his door. He steeped out and was immediately greeted with the delicious Aroma of blueberry pancakes. His favorite.

He walked down the hall and to the kitchen where he saw Patton placing a final pancake on the stack. “Good morning, Lo.” Patton greeted cheerfully. “Good morning Patton.” Logan took a seat at the bar and Patton slid a plate of pancakes in front of him. “Thank you pat. You didn’t have to make so many though.” Patton was still smiling when he sat across from him and pulled out his own plate. “I know, Logan, but I thought you could use a few extra pancakes this morning.” 

Logan froze, his fork halfway to his mouth. “What do you mean?” Patton picked up his glass of orange juice, taking a sip before he answered. “I mean, you were kinda out of it yesterday. I thought maybe some pancakes would cheer you up.” when he set down his glass, Logan saw this as an opportunity. “Yes, well, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that.” Logan set down his fork and adjusted his glasses. “Did something seem off about Virgil to you?” The room suddenly became tense at the mention of the subject. All of them had noticed it, and Patton was no exception.

Patton looked away, slightly uncomfortable. “I mean yeah, he didn’t seem as happy as usual.” He fiddled with his cardigan sleeves, something he did when he was upset. “He forgot his birthday!” Logan nodded his head. “Yes, rather peculiar behavior on his part.”

They sat in awkward for a few minutes, each silently nibbling their pancakes. Both of them knew something was wrong, but there was no sense in discussing it if neither of them knew what.

•••

Roman sipped his coffee as he drove towards Virgil’s house, like he did every morning. When he got there, he would walk daisy, feed her some kibble, play with her for a few minutes, and then water the plants. sure, It was a bit much, but he would do anything for his boyfriend, especially since he couldn’t do anything that could make it hard to breathe, like chasing after daisy when her leash finally snaps.

Roman sighed. He missed Virgil. The old Virgil. He used to be so strong, able to pick him up and even beat Logan at an arm wrestling match. Now he could hardly walk to work without needing to stop to catch his breath.

Roman frowned. That stupid cancer was making everything so complicated. But, there was nothing he could really do about it. He just had to hope and pray his boyfriend was strong enough to get past this.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he pulled up to Virgil’s house and got out. strange. Virgil was usually gone by now. He walked up to the door, pulled out his keys, and went inside. He was expecting to see daisy sitting at the door waiting for him, but she was no where to be found.

He walked in and put his coat on the hook, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Virgil laying on the kitchen floor, his breathing ragged. There was coffee spilled all over the bar and daisy was whining and nudging her master’s hand.

Roman rushed over to Virgil, getting on his knees. “VIRGIL! Virgil, can you hear me?!” Virgil, faintly nodded. “I’m calling an ambulance!” Virgil seemed to whisper ‘nooo’, but roman didn’t care. 

He pulled out his phone and dialed 911.  
Ring.  
Ring.  
Ri-  
911, whats your emergency?  
•••  
Janus’ heart raced as him and Remus ran through the parking lot of the hospital. They had just gotten a call from Patton saying that roman had to take Virgil to the emergency room. It had taken them almost ten minutes to drive there from their apartment, so he was certain that they were the last ones there.

As they finally walked through the door, Janus and Remus were greeted by an anxious Logan and Patton, Patton clenching Logan’s hand out of fear.

Without so much as a hello, Remus asked “How is he?” “Well, he’s, um...” Logan said. “He’s doing better.” He gestured to the seats in the waiting room. “Why don’t you take a seat.”

They all picked a seat and stared at each other with worried glances. Finally, Janus asked “Where is Roman?” “With Virgil.” Patton replied, looking down at his feet. “The doctor said Virgil could only see one person at a time right now.” “Oh.”

•••  
As Virgil laid in the soft, white hospital bed, his breathing slowly returned to normal. he opened his eyes to see he was no longer in his kitchen. he was in the hospital. F*ck. He looked around and saw that roman was sitting next to the bed, a surprisingly hurt and astonished look on his face. He was snapped out of his daze when he saw Virgil looking at him. He cleared his throat. “Oh, your awake.”

After he said that, the two sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before Roman quietly asked “Why did’t you tell me?” He looked up, and his eyes were filled with hurt and worry, two things that Virgil wished his boyfriend never had to feel.

Virgil looked away, knowing exactly what he was talking about. “I’m assuming the doctor told you?” Roman nodded. Virgil sighed and said “Look, I didn’t want to upset you guys.” 

Roman looked away, trying to hide his tears but failing. “You could of at least told me. Don’t I deserve to know my boyfriend is dying?!” He let out a small sob, covering his mouth with his hand.

Virgil too was on the verge of tears. “I was going to tell you, I just...” He wiped a tear away. “I didn’t want to admit what was happening was real.”

Roman turned his head and looked Virgil in the eye. He was being sincere. Roman got up and laid on the bed with Virgil. “I love you Roman.” “I love you too Virgil.” He caressed Virgil’s cheek, planting kissed all over it. “I love you to the end of the world, and no stupid disease will keep me from loving you with all my heart.”

Virgil kissed Roman’s cheek, asking “Even when I go?” Roman smiled a sweet, sad smile. “Nothing on this earth can keep me from loving you. You will never be gone, because you will always be in my heart.” 

Virgil smirked. “Cheesy.” “I know.”


End file.
